Replay
by hyukkiepyo
Summary: VIXX Fan Fiction with Neo (N, Leo), HaKen (Hakyeon, Ken), others pairing featuring Block B members (Taeil, Yukwon, Minhyuk, Jaehyo, others). "Replay" and the time is moving back to the time that Hakyeon wants.
1. Cha Hak Yeon

Karena aku tidak ingin memperkenalkan diriku dengan kalimat-kalimat yang panjang dan sulit di mengerti, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dengan cepat. Namaku Cha Hak Yeon, berjenis kelamin laki-laki, lahir pada 30 June 1990. Ayahku bernama Dr. Henry Affreston, sedangkan ibuku bernama Cha Juri. Ayahku adalah keturunan darah campuran noble werewolf-vampire dan ibuku adalah manusia. Memang aneh tapi mereka menikah karena mereka saling mencintai dan jadilah aku disini. Karena ayahku adalah noble, aku jadi memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan aneh seperti melihat sekilas dari masa depan dan aku dapat kembali ke masa lalu, mengeluarkan api, dll. Ibuku adalah manusia, maka aku dapat berkeliaran kemana-mana saat siang hari. Tetapi sayang sekali, ibu dan ayah tidak memperbolehkan aku keluar dari rumah kecuali saat mereka mengajakku.

Aku tidak memiliki teman. Aku hanya berbicara pada ayah dan ibu, dan itu juga sangat jarang. Ayah dan ibu menikah diam-diam dan lari karena ditentang oleh kakek dan nenekku dari pihak ayah maupun dari pihak ibu. Karena kata mereka, manusia dan werewolf / vampire tidak bisa bersatu walaupun aku tidak pernah mendengar bertengkar dan ayah ibuku juga selalu pergi bersama kemana saja.

Impianku adalah untuk memiliki teman dan menjadi seorang alpha tentunya. Aku juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman. Aku ingin hidup layaknya seorang manusia biasa seperti ibu atau hidup seperti werewolf biasa seperti alpha dan omega lain-nya. Kata ayah, hidup vampire lebih sengsara daripada seorang werewolf karena werewolf dapat keluar kapan saja, sedangkan vampire lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Tidak seperti khayalan manusia, vampire tidak takut akan bawang putih, salib, dan benda-benda yang manusia katakan "untuk mengusir vampire". Bahkan ayahku sangatlah rajin ke Gereja dan sering berdoa. Ayahku juga sangat suka masakan-masakan manusia seperti pada umumnya.

Aku terlalu banyak bercerita tentang keluargaku karena tidak ada yang menarik yang dapat di ceritakan dari diriku. Hidupku sangat membosankan sekali. Tak ada yang menarik, tak ada yang special, tak ada yang dapat di ceritakan. Yang dapat kuceritakan hanya kekuatan specialku replay dan future. Aku sudah pernah mencoba kekuatan future dan replay, tetapi untuk me-replay aku harus menghabiskan tiga per empat energy-ku untuk pergi ke waktu yang aku inginkan. Sedangkan future menggunakan energy lebih sedikit karena aku tak pergi ke masa depan melainkan melihat masa depan, hanya 20 menit ke depan batasku. Ya, aku harus mempelajari cara menggunakan kekuatanku dengan baik supaya kekuatanku memberikan effect yang baik bagiku.

Saat ini aku sedang sendirian di rumah. Ya, aku memang tinggal sendirian sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya kejadian yang aku alami dan aku dapat ceritakan. 6 tahun yang lalu ayah mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi berburu sebentar dan meninggalkan aku dan ibu di rumah. Ayah memang harus pergi berburu sebulan sekali untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangan-nya dan aku. Ibu juga terkadang diantar ayah keluar hutan untuk berbelanja bahan pangan. Aku hanya pernah diajak berbelanja sekali dan saat turun ke dunia manusia. Ayah meninggalkan rumah dan tidak kembali selama 1 tahun. Akhirnya ibu memutuskan untuk mencari ayah. Saat itu ibu mengajakku karena tidak dapat meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Dan kami menemukan ayah di dunia manusia– berselingkuh dengan manusia lain dan parahnya… manusia itu– laki-laki. 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu, ibu meninggal dunia. Aku menelepon, memberitahu ayah bahwa ibu meninggal. Ayah memang datang saat pemakaman ibu tetapi setelah itu ayah tak pernah muncul lagi. Terakhir kali aku bertemu ayah adalah 3 tahun yang lalu saat memperingati hari kematian ibu. Yang membuatku marah adalah ayah datang bersama dengan laki-laki itu. Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku membenci gay.

Aku berdiam di rumah selama 5 tahun dan hanya keluar saat peringatan hari kematian ibu. Selain hari itu aku tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Aku memiliki jutaan persediaan darah di rumah jadi aku tak perlu khawatir akan mati kelaparan seperti orang bodoh. Rumahku ini sangat jauh dari kota, bahkan jauh dari pedesaan karena rumahku berada di hutan bagian terdalam. Selain itu rumahku juga tidak terlalu besar jadi tak gampang ditemukan. Hanya aku dan ayah yang mengetahui keberadaan rumah ini. Aku tidak tahu juga bila laki-laki itu di beri tahu ayah soal keberadaan rumah ini. Tapi sepertinya ayah akan membiarkanku sendirian karena ia sudah tak peduli denganku, tak pernah mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya bila bertemu denganku.

Menyedihkan memang hidupku ini. Aku ingin pergi kemana aku dapat menemukan tujuan hidupku, ketenangan, dan tempat dimana tidak ada yang dapat menggangguku. Aku ingin bebas dan terbang seperti burung. Aku ingin menjadi bintang yang walaupun terlihat kecil dapat mengeluarkan cahayanya sendiri, bersinar terang di langit malam, menghiasi langit malam yang indah. Aku ingin menjadi seperti kunang-kunang, terbang, bersinar di bumi menerangi jalan, menghiasi pemandangan sehingga menjadi indah dan menawan. Aku ingin memiliki hati yang seperti baja, kuat menahan rasa sakit hati, sedih dan masalah-masalah yang ada di hidup ini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri kamar ayah untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupku. Sebelumnya ayah selalu tidak memperbolehkan aku memasukki kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia melarangku tetapi aku yakin ada suatu rahasia yang disembunyikan ayah yang ibu juga tak tahu. Aku melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri kamar yang tak terawat ini dan sebuah buku usang di mejanya yang menarik perhatianku. Aku membuka buku itu perlahan, takut kertas itu sobek karena suadah terlalu rapuh. Tanggal 30 June 1990… itulah tanggal halaman pertama buku itu. Tunggu… 30 June 1990 adalah tanggal kelahiranku…?


	2. Hakyeon's Father Diary

Chapter 2 – Buku Journal Ayah

_30 June 1990_

_Hari ini anakku satu-satunya lahir. _

_Aku sangat menantikan moment ini sejak Ju Ri hamil…_

_Sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan satu anak lagi untuk menemani Hakyeon bila suatu saat kami sudah tidak ada…_

_Hakyeon, ayah sangat menyayangimu…_

_Maafkan ayah bila suatu hari ayah meninggalkanmu karena tidak ada hal yang 'eternal'_

_Bahkan 'eternal love'-pun tidak nyata._

_30 June 1991_

_Hari ini Hakyeon berumur 1 tahun_

_Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya sudah dapat berjalan walaupun masih dengan bantuan_

_Hakyeon, ayah mencintaimu…_

_30 June 2007_

_Hari ini Hakyeon genap berumur 17 tahun._

_Tidak terasa sekarang ia sudah menjadi remaja…_

_Mengingat dulu saat Hakyeon selalu menangis saat melihat babi hasil buruanku._

_17 tahun sangatlah terasa cepat_

_Semoga aku dapat hidup bersama Hakyeon sampai hari terakhirku…_

_Ayah mencintaimu Hakyeon…_

_30 June 2008_

_Hari ini Hakyeon berumur 18 tahun dan sepertinya aku akan mulai mengajaknya berburu_

_Sebentar lagi Hakyeon akan menjadi orang dewasa…_

_Semoga ia tumbuh sebagai pribadi yang baik dan benar._

_Aku ingin tetap bersama Hakyeon sampai pada akhir riwayatku._

_Maafkan ayah, Hakyeon…_

_Ayah tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidup ayah karena umur ayah lebih pendek daripada yang ditentukan saat kelahiran…_

_Hidup ayah sudah tidak eternal lagi._

_Ini semua demi kamu Hakyeon…_

_Jangan sia-siakan kehidupan yang ayah berikan untukmu…_

_Ayah mencintaimu Hakyeon…_

_30 June 2010_

_Hari ini Hakyeon berumur 21 tahun._

_Umurnya sudah berkepala 2_

_Tidak terasa 20 tahun begitu cepat_

_Dan aku gagal menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Hakyeon…_

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Edward?_

_Aku meninggalkan satu-satunya yang berharga bagiku…_

_Aku meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian…_

_Saat Ju Ri tidak ada aku meninggalkan Hakyeon demi Edward?!_

_Aku sudah tidak waras…_

_Aku hanya membutuhkan Hakyeon_

_Aku tidak membutuhkan yang lain _

_Itu juga termasuk Edward_

_Hakyeon maafkan ayahmu yang sudah gila ini_

_Kau adalah segalanya bagi ayah…_

_Ayah tak peduli bila ayah harus kehilangan harta, kekayaan jika itu demi kamu Hakyeon_

_Ayah mencintaimu Hakyeon_

_29 June 2012_

_Besok Hakyeon akan berumur 22_

_Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat merayakan nya bersama Hakyeon_

_Aku takut Hakyeon membenciku karena aku yang tertarik pada Edward_

_Maafkan ayah…_

_Ayah hanya dapat menulis di buku ini dan tidak dapat menyampaikan nya langsung…_

_Aku juga sepertinya tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi._

_Aku ingin berada bersama Hakyeon pada saat terakhirku_

_Semoga permintaan terakhirku ini di kabulkan ya Tuhan…_

_Hakyeon, ayah mencintaimu_

_7 November 2013_

_Aku menemukan seseorang yang akan kuhadiahkan untuk Hakyeon._

_Dia adalah anak yang sangat baik dan berbakti._

_Sepertinya dia akan cocok dengan Hakyeon._

_Teman pertama Hakyeon di hidupnya._

_Walaupun dia manusia tetapi aku yakin Hakyeon akan betah bersamanya._

_Semoga Jaehwan setuju akan permintaanku ini._

_10 November 2013_

_Aku akan mengirimkan Jaehwan ke Hakyeon sebentar lagi._

_Untung saja Jaehwan menyetujui permintaanku ini._

_Benar-benar anak yang baik._

_12 December 2013_

_Aku tak menyangka bahwa Jaehwan menipuku_

_Ia adalah seorang noble yang mengincar nyawa Hakyeon-ku_

_Untung saja aku tak jadi mengirim Jaehwan ke Hakyeon_

_Terima Kasih Wonshik atas peringatanmu tentang Jaehwan kepadaku_

_18 December 2013_

_Hari ini hari kematian Wonshik_

_Ia pasti di terima di surga karena ia sangatlah baik_

_Jaehwan… kenapa kau tidak bertobat malah membunuh Wonshik?_

_Wonshik adalah adik sepupumu…_

_Semoga Wonshik tenang disana…_

_17 September 2014_

_Adik Wonshik, Sanghyuk, mengenalkanku kepada Taekwoon_

_Dia adalah seorang noble yang berada di ramalan_

_Noble yang akan menyelamatkan Hakyeon-ku_

_Sepertinya aku harus mulai bertanya-tanya kepada Taekwoon_

_Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah sampai aku berhasil mengirim Taekwoon untuk Hakyeon_

_23 October 2014 _

_Besok aku akan pulang ke rumah Hakyeon_

_Apakah ia akan mengijinkanku masuk?_

_Semoga Hakyeon berada di rumah saat aku mengunjunginya_

_Ayah mencintaimu Hakyeon_

_24 October 2014_

_Hakyeon tak berada di rumah_

_Kemanakah dia pergi?_

_Apakah dia mengetahui bahwa aku akan pulang dan pergi?_

_Lebih baik aku tinggalkan pesan di kotak surat…_

_Semoga Hakyeon membuka dan membacanya_

_10 September 2014_

_Minggu depan aku akan pulang ke rumah Hakyeon lagi_

_Tetapi aku akan mengajak Taekwoon_

_Semoga Hakyeon senang dengan Taekwoon yang berada di sisinya nanti_

_Ayah mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah_


	3. Nightmare

Chapter 3 – Nightmare

Besok adalah hari Senin dan seperti yang tertulis di journal ayah, ayah akan pulang membawa anak atau noble atau apapun itu yang bernama Taekwoon. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghindar dan kabur dari rumah. Tetapi melihat tulisan-tulisan di journal ayah tak ada tulisan yang membahas mengenai laki-laki itu– Edward. Semua yang ayah tulis membahas tentang diriku. Entah, beberapa nama-nama yang tak ku kenal muncul tetapi nama-nama itu disangkutkan ke padaku. Ayah tidak melupakanku. Itulah kalimat yang membuatku sangat senang. Bahkan ayah mengatakan bahwa ia lebih membutuhkanku daripada segala yang ia punya. Tetapi kenapa ayah meninggalkanku? Aku juga bingung kenapa ayah bias menulis di journal yang berada di rumah sedangkan ayah baru saja pulang sekali saat aku tak berada di rumah?

KRIEEEKKKKK

Itu adalah bunyi khas pintu rumahku saat terbuka. Siapa yang menyelinap masuk? Rumahku memang tak pernah di kunci alias tidak dapat di kunci karena sangatlah besar dan berat seperti gerbang. Tetapi pintu ini hanya dapat di buka oleh kekuatan vampire, werewolf, atau noble. Selain itu tak akan ada yang dapat membukanya. Aku segera menuruni puluhan tangga yang ada di rumah menuju ke pintu rumahku itu. Terlihat sesosok bayangan yang aku perkirakan seorang noble, karena tak berbau seperti vampire maupun werewolf.

"Siapa disana?" teriakku bertanya. Tiba-tiba sosok yang aku perkirakan seorang noble itu muncul di belakangku menatapku tajam. "Salam kenal, Jung Taekwoon," ucapnya pelan. Suaranya sangat lembut dan kecil. Tetapi wajah nya dingin dan tampan…? "Hakyeon!" teriak suara yang sangat kukenal. Apakah itu suara ayah? Aku sudah 6 tahun tak mendengar suara ayah. "Menyingkir, jangan dekati dia," ucap orang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Taekwoon itu. "Kenapa kau berada disini?! Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini!" kata suara yang aku kira suara ayah itu. Entahlah, dari fisik sampai caranya berbicara ia mirip ayah. "Buka penyamaranmu Lee Jaehwan. Jangan dekati anak ini," kata Taekwoon dengan tenang tetapi menusuk.

Tunggu dulu… Jaehwan? Orang yang membunuh Wonshik itu…? Dimana ayah? Kenapa ada dua orang aneh yang tak kukenal muncul secara tiba-tiba di rumahku? Kenapa bukan nya ayah yang datang tetapi dua orang yang bernama Jung Taekwoon dan Lee Jaehwan yang datang? Aku hanya terdiam melihat dua orang aneh itu bertengkar menggunakan suatu pedang yang panjang dan dapat mengeluarkan elemen. Entah api, air, listrik, atau angin yang keluar dari pedang itu. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyambar keduanya dengan petirku tetapi secara tiba-tiba, ada suara bisikkan yang kukenal mengatakan, "jangan." Suara ibu? Aku semakin tak dapat berpikir dengan jelas, menghiraukan kekacauan yang di buat oleh kedua orang yang sedang berperang itu.

Dimana ayah? Kenapa dia tidak datang melindungiku? Mengapa ayah hanya mengirimkan Taekwoon? Kenapa ayah tidak datang bersama Taekwoon? Tunggu… Apakah dia benar-benar Taekwoon? Atau Jaehwan yang menyamar? Entahlah… Aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya. Kenapa mereka berperang di rumah? Sebenarnya siapakah aku? Kenapa ayah sangatlah over protective dengan orang orang di sekitarku? Dan kenapa aku yang diincar?

"Hakyeon, Hakyeon-ah… Hakyeon bangun"

Eh? Mimpi? Siapa yang membangunkanku?


	4. Father's Comeback & Taekwoon's Arrival

Chapter 4 – Ayah Kembali Ke Rumah & Kedatangan Taekwoon

"Hakyeon, Hakyeon-ah… Hakyeon bangun," kata suara lembut itu membangunkanku. "Siapa?" tanyaku dengan mata terpejam, masih mengantuk. Tunggu… aku mengenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang berada dalam mimpi tadi? Aku membuka mataku lebar untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkanku. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Entahlah… Apakah itu suara Taekwoon atau Jaehwan akupun tak ingat jelas. Yang jelas sekarang aku sangatlah lapar. Aku turun ke dapur untuk meminum satu persediaan darah hewan milik ayah yang memang ayah sediakan khusus untukku supaya aku tak perlu berburu hewan untuk diambil darah atau daging-nya karena itu sangat menjijikkan kata ibu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku saat aku sedang minum darah yang di kemas seperti jus tomat. Aku berjalan menuju pintu rumahku dengan sangat malas. Lagipula siapa yang mau datang kesini? Tempat ini terlalu sulit untuk di temukan kecuali ada orang tersesat yang mau meminta bantuan. Aku membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk. "Hakyeon-ah…" aku menjatuhkan kemasan darahku sehingga darah itu tercecer di depan pintu rumah. "Ayah?" tanyaku memastikan. "Maafkan ayah Hakyeon-ah… Seharusnya ayah tidak meninggalkanmu. Ayah sangatlah menyesal meninggalkanmu sendirian bahkan saat ibumu meninggalpun ayah tidak berada di sampingmu. Seharusnya ayah tak terpengaruh dengan laki-laki bodoh itu. Kau pasti sakit hati kan Hakyeon-ah? Maafkan ayah," kata Ayah dengan nada menyesal sembari memelukku sangat erat. Aku mempersilahkan ayah masuk dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. "Ayah," panggilku. "Hmm… Ada apa Hakyeon-ah?" tanya-nya. "Maaf," kataku. "Tidak, kau tidak salah apapun Hakyeon-ah… Ayah yang seharusnya meminta maaf," jawabnya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu lagi. Siapa kali ini? Kenapa tidak sekalian datang bersama ayah saja? Aku kembali berjalan ke pintu rumah. Tercium bau darah di dekat pintu. Dan aku ingat aku belum membereskan darah yang tumpah tadi. Sudahlah, nanti aku bereskan. Aku membuka pintu rumah lagi dengan lebih malas daripada sebelumnya. Aku menatap sosok laki-laki di depanku. Wajahnya sangat dingin mirip sekali dengan Taekwoon yang berada di mimpiku. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua, wajahnya yang datar, badannya yang tinggi dan atletis... semuanya sama seperti di mimpiku.

"ada apa?" tanyaku dengan malas. Dia memegang tanganku tiba-tiba dan memelukku. "Hey! Itu tidak sopan memeluk orang sembarangan padahal aku tidak mengenalmu!" kataku menolak pelukannya. "Kita sudah berkenalan," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ya Tuhan… Senyumnya… Ya! Hakyeon focus! "Kapan? Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu kamu," jawabku acuh. "Kita sudah pernah bertemu sekali di rumah ini juga. Bersama Jaehwan… Kau ingat?" tanyanya. "Jaehwan?" tanyaku. Ah… di mimpi. APA?! DI MIMPI?! Kenapa Taekwoon bisa mengetahui mimpiku? "Kita bermimpi hal yang sama bukankah begitu? Aku, kamu, dan Jaehwan memiliki mimpi yang sama, bertemu disini dan Jaehwan menyamar sebagai ayahmu. Kau ingat? Kau pasti ingat. Kau baru saja bangun beberapa jam yang lalu dari mimpi itu," jelasnya sambil tersenyum. "Maaf tapi aku tidak sedang mood untuk menerima tamu. Lebih baik kau pulang dan datanglah pada hari lain saat aku sedang mood," kataku mengusir Taekwoon. "Aku butuh bertemu ayahmu sekarang," katanya dengan datar. "Aku tidak ingin kau menggangguku jadi jika kau butuh bertemu dengan ayah lebih baik kalian tinggal di ruang tamu," kataku dengan intonasi tak ingin di ganggu. "baiklah, terima kasih calon istriku," katanya sembari memberi evil smirk. Aku mengantarnya ke ruang tamu dan naik ke kamarku. "APAAAA?! TIDAAAKKKK!" teriakku histeris. Aku di bilang calon istri?! AKU LAKI-LAKI, BODOH! Aku juga tidak akan mau Trans Gender! Aku menguping sedikit pembicaraan mereka dari kamarku. Sepertinya Taekwoon memang orang yang baik. Sepertinya pembicaraan serius mereka memang tidak penting bagiku.


	5. Taekwoon and Hongbin

Chapter 5 – Taekwoon dan Hongbin

"CHA HAK YEON!" terdengar teriakan ayah. Aku segera berlari turun tangga dan tersandung sehingga aku terjatuh dari tangga. Untung saja aku noble. Tidak dapat terluka hanya dengan jatuh dari tangga. Hanya bisa terluka dengan barang-barang tertentu. Aku berlari lagi ke ruang tamu lalu duduk di samping ayah. "Iya! Ada apa?" aku bertanya. "Taekwoon akan tinggal bersamamu selamanya mulai sekarang juga," kata ayah. APA? DIA?! Tinggal bersamaku? Selamanya? Lebih baik aku mati di bunuh Jaehwan saja. "Kenapa dia harus tinggal bersamaku?" tanyaku ke ayah. "Karena kamu akan membutuhkanku," jawab Taekwoon. Membutuhkanmu? Untuk apa? "Itu adalah keputusan ayah. Jangan menolak. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Hakyeon-ah. Ayah sepertinya tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi," kata ayah. "Tidak! Bukankah kita ini tidak dapat mati dengan mudahnya?" tanyaku. "Karena Edward–" "Tak perlu di lanjutkan," jawabku ketus. "Adalah sekutu Jaehwan yang sebentar akan lagi membunuh ayahmu," lanjut Taekwoon.

BRAKK!

Pintu rumah sedang di dobrak! Aku dan Taekwoon segera berlari ke arah pintu rumahku. "Hakyeon-hyung tolong Tae–"

"TAEKWOON HENTIKAN! JANGAN APA-APAKAN DIA!" aku berteriak saat melihat Taekwoon memegang pisau. "Dia bukan musuh," lanjutku. "Siapa dia?" tanya Taekwoon ketus. "Dia adik angkatku, Hongbin!" jawabku. Oke. Aku memang tak pernah bercerita tentang adik angkatku Hongbin. Ya, aku yang mengangkatnya menjadi adik. "Ada apa Hongbin-ah?" tanyaku. "Tolong Taeil hyung! Kumohon! Taeil hyung hampir mati karena darahnya di hisap oleh vampire kelas S!" kata Hongbin bingung. "Bawalah Taeil kesini," kataku. Hongbin segera berlari secepatnya dalam wujud werewolfnya dan membawa Taeil ke rumahku. Hanya 3 menit. Wow. "Taekwoon ambil-lah persediaan darah di dapur! 8 kantong!" kataku.

Taekwoon segera menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilnya sedangkan aku berusaha menutup luka Taeil yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ayah datang dan terlihat kaget melihat Taeil. "Jangan sentuh lukanya!" kata ayah histeris. "Hongbin-ah apakah kau menyentuh lukanya sebelumnya?" tanyaku. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Jauhkan anak yang terluka ini!" perintah ayah. "Tapi–"

"Kau dan Hongbin tak mau tertular virus vampire yang belum diketahui ini kan?" tanya ayah. Aku mengangguk dan Hongbin membawa Taeil menjauh lalu kembali lagi. "Kenapa Taeil hyung harus di buang?" tanya Hongbin. "Sebentar lagi virus itu akan menginfeksi otaknya dan setelah itu dia akan berjalan seperti zombie dan menggigit siapa saja yang memiliki darah. Sejauh ini belum ada obatnya," kata ayah menjelaskan. "Lebih baik Hongbin tinggal bersama Hakyeon dan Taekwoon supaya tak terkena bahaya. Aku tahu Hongbin adalah noble werewolf kelas S," kata ayah memutuskan. "SS," kata Hongbin membenarkan. Aku menatap Hongbin dengan kaget. Kelas SS? Adikku benar-benar luar biasa.

"Ayah, sebenarnya aku memiliki satu adik angkat lagi," kataku. "Siapa?" tanya ayah. "Sanghyuk. Dia juga seorang noble werewolf kelas G," jelasku. "Kelas G?" tanya Taekwoon. "Kelas yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Kelas rendah adalah E lalu D, C, B, dan A. Kelas tinggi adalah P, S, SS, dan G. G adalah kelas tertinggi," jelas Hongbin. "Adik-adik angkatmu benar-benar luar biasa," kata Taekwoon. "Ajaklah dia tinggal bersama kalian. Rumah ini akan menjadi ramai kembali hahaha," kata ayah. "Pasti!" kataku bersemangat.


	6. Han Sang Hyuk

Chapter 6 – Han Sang Hyuk

(Hyuk's P.O.V only for this chapter)

Aku berjalan mengelilingi rumah sambil bersiul. Aku meramalkan bahwa Hakyeon hyung akan datang bersama Hongbin. Lee Hong Bin yang dulu pernah kukenal saat aku masih kecil. Teman bermainku satu-satunya yang hilang dari rumah 15 tahun yang lalu. Di temukan oleh Lee Tae Il yang sekarang sudah meninggal dan diadopsi sebagai adik angkat. Bertemu dengan Hakyeon hyung sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatan tentang masa lalunya dan yang ia ingat hanya "aku hilang ingatan, aku tidak tahu orangtuaku maupun saudaraku dan aku ditemukan oleh Taeil hyung". Bertemu Hakyeon hyung karena ia tergeletak pingsan di hutan dan Hakyeon hyung mengobatinya.

Hakyeon hyung memang orang yang hebat. Aku bertemu dengan nya 5 tahun yang lalu saat ibunya masih hidup. Saat aku masih berada di kelas A. Aku menemaninya ke pemakaman ibunya dan menemaninya di rumah selama 1 bulan. Aku bertemu Hakyeon hyung saat aku diserang oleh anak buah Jaehwan, Yukwon. Aku masih ingat jelas saat Yukwon mati tergeletak, kehabisan darah. Ia mati karena Hakyeon hyung mengatakan, "Kau akan mati kehabisan darah saat ini juga." Dan Yukwon mati dalam sekejap. Darah yang keluar dari mata dan mulutnya mengalir dengan deras sampai darah di dalam tubuhnya habis.

Aku masih ingat saat Jaehwan datang dan mengancamku akan membunuh Hakyeon hyung bila aku tidak menyerahkan sebuah kristal yang katanya berdiam di tubuhku. Aku tidak mengetahuinya dan aku mengatakan apa adanya tetapi Yukwon mengatakan beberapa hal mengenai Woo Ji Ho. Jiho adalah sepupuku yang sering mengatakan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal bagiku. Seperti kristal itu. Jiho mengatakan bahwa ayah menanamkan Kristal di dalam tubuhku. Dan Hakyeon hyung juga memiliki suatu benda yang hanya ada satu di dunia di dalam tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu jelas apa itu. Sejak Jaehwan mengetahui bahwa benda di tubuh Hakyeon hyung lebih berguna, ia memohon-mohon padaku untuk membantunya. Konyol sekali. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan hyungku segampang itu.

Hakyeon hyung memiliki suatu kekuatan yang aneh. Bila dia mengatakan suatu hal dengan maksud, itu akan terjadi. Seperti saat kejadian Yukwon. Ia juga pernah mengusir Minhyuk dengan cara yang mirip. Ia mengatakan, "Pulanglah ke tempatmu." Dan Minhyuk hilang dalam sekejap. Ia pasti sudah sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi saat ini kekuatan Hakyeon hyung makin melemah karena ia tidak mau meminum darah. Ia bahkan kesulitan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan nya. Jika ia tak meminum darah lagi, kekuatan Hakyeon hyung yang akan memakan nya.

"HYUKKIEEE!" terdengar suara Hakyeon hyung berteriak. "N HYUNG!" teriakku sambil berlari memeluk Hakyeon hyung. "N?" tanya Hongbin. "Panggilan khusus untuk Hakyeon hyung dariku," jawabku. "Apakah anak ini Sanghyuk?" tanya sebuah sosok figur tinggi berwajah dingin. "Hyukkie, ini Taekwoon. Bertemanlah baik dengan nya. Dia hyungmu, hormatilah dia walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan. Kalau dia menyebalkan beritahu aku saja, akan ku tendang keluar rumah," kata Hakyeon hyung. Aku mengangguk. "Leo hyung," kataku. "Leo?" tanya Hongbin lagi. "Panggilan untuk Taekwoon hyung karena Taekwoon hyung seperti singa," jawabku. "AWAS KAU SETAN KECIL! AKU BUKAN SINGA!" teriak Taekwoon hyung. "Aku juga bukan setan, aku adalah werewolf," jawabku. Sepertinya dengan adanya Taekwoon hyung, akan susah untukku mendekati Hakyeon hyung.

"Tidak ada nama panggilan khusus untukku?" tanya Hongbin. "Beannie," jawabku. "Namaku terdengar seperti kacang dalam bahasa Inggris hahaha," kata Hongbin sambil tertawa. Ia lupa bahwa dia lebih tua dariku. "Tapi sepertinya aku ingat pernah melihatmu sebelumya. Tapi dimana ya? Wajahmu terlihat sangat familiar," kata Hongbin. Ia melupakanku tapi memorinya tentang diriku masih ada. "Kita pernah bertemu sekali saat kau berburu bersama Taeil hyung," jawabku. Itu memang kenyataan. Ia melihatku berjalan dan Taeil hyung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum balik pada saat itu. "Ah! Kau benar! Aku lupa! Hehehe… Aku memang memiliki masalah pada memoriku," kata Hongbin. Aku tertawa canggung mendengar jawaban Hongbin.

"Apakah kau sepupu Woo Ji Ho?" tanya Hongbin tiba-tiba. Aku menatap Hongbin dengan kaget. "Tunggu. Aku tidak ingat siapa Jiho itu. Tapi aku ingat bahwa kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelum kau bertemu Taeil hyung. Karena Han Sang Hyuk, Woo Ji Ho dan Kim Won Sik adalah tiga nama yang sangat familiar," lanjut Hongbin. "Bukankah Wonsik hyung sudah mening– ah lupakan saja," kataku berusaha menghindari pertanyaan-nya. Wonsik hyung meninggal. Meninggal karena Jaehwan. Lagi-lagi Jaehwan.

"Kau akan ingat sendiri nanti," desis Taekwoon hyung. Aku menatap Taekwoon hyung dengan kaget. Apakah dia mengetahui masa laluku, Wonsik hyung dan Jiho? "Aku butuh berbicara denganmu nanti," bisik Taekwoon hyung. Aku mengangguk. "Jangan membully Hyukkie!" Hakyeon hyung berteriak saat aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Aku tidak akan membully anak kecil seperti dia!" Taekwoon hyung berteriak balik. Anak kecil? "AAAKKHHH! LEPASKAN!" teriak Taekwoon hyung saat aku menggigit tangan nya. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" kataku marah. Hakyeon hyung dan Hongbin kembali tertawa. Taekwoon hyung kembali menggerutu menampakkan poker face andalan nya.

Saat Hakyeon hyung dan Hongbin berjalan di depan aku menunduk, berjalan bersama Taekwoon hyung. "Dari mana kau mengetahui Wonsik?" tanya Taekwoon hyung tiba-tiba. "Dia hyung ku," jawabku. "Dia berbeda marga denganmu," desisnya. "Memang tidak boleh ya saudara berbeda marga?" jawabku berusaha menghindari pertanyaan-nya. "Jangan menghindari pertanyaan," katanya. "Marga kan bukan masalah. Saudara tetaplah saudara," kataku. "KE-NA-PA? Jawab pertanyaanku," kata Taekwoon hyung menegaskan. "Aku bukan adik kandung Ravi hyung. Aku anak angkat. Ravi hyung menemukanku dan mengangkatku menjadi adik seperti Taeil hyung yang mengangkat Hongbin menjadi adik," jawabku panjang lebar. "Dan bagaimana kau bias mengetahui bahwa Hongbin adalah adik angkat Taeil?" tanyanya lagi. "Hongbin adalah teman masa kecilku. Aku diangkat menjadi adik 16 tahun yang lalu dan bertemu Hongbin 15 tahun yang lalu," jawabku. Kenapa Taekwoon hyung sangat detail dalam mengamati jawabanku? Ia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terduga.

"Jadi saat ini kau menginginkan Hongbin untuk mendapatkan ingatan-nya tentang kamu sendiri tanpa bantuanmu?" tanya Taekwoon lagi. "Ia shock. Dan karena shock, ia kehilangan ingatan. Ingatan nya akan kembali perlahan-lahan," kataku. "Bagaimana kabar Jiho dan Kyung?" tanyanya. "Baik-baik saja. Sepertinya mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi," jawabku. "Kau tidak mau bertemu Jaehyo terlebih dahulu? Memberitahu bahwa kau akan tinggal bersama Hakyeon setidaknya…?" tanya Taekwoon hyung. "Tidak perlu. Dia juga tidak akan peduli," kataku sinis. "Tapi dia tetaplah–" "manusia yang menyerobot masuk ke dalam rumah tangga orang sembarangan," potongku. "Dia tetaplah ayahmu bodoh," kata Taekwoon hyung. "Jadi aku mempunyai 2 ayah? Lalu ibuku kemana?" tanyaku dengan intonasi tinggi. "Kau tetap harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahmu–" "adalah seorang gay yang menjiikkan," desisku.

PLAKK! Taekwoon hyung menamparku. "TAEKWOON! JANGAN MERUSAK WAJAH TAMPAN HYUKKIE!" teriak Hakyeon hyung marah. "Hargai ayahmu," desis Taekwoon hyung yang kemudian mendapat pukulan keras dari Hakyeon hyung. "Dia bukan ayahku," gumamku. Taekwoon hyung kembali melirikku dengan tatapan sinis. "N hyung dengan gampang nya memaafkan ayahnya karena ia bukan aku, Leo hyung. Jangan bandingkan aku dengan N hyung," kataku. Hakyeon hyung menatapku bingung sedangkan Taekwoon hyung meredamkan amarah nya. "Kau!" teriak Taekwoon hyung dan aku pun berteleportasi ke kamar Hakyeon hyung supaya aku tak perlu mendengar ocehan Taekwoon hyung yang kupikir pendiam.


End file.
